Streaming media over IP (Internet Protocol) networks have been used for many years now. However, there are still problems with interconnecting clients of various networks.
For example, it is beneficial if web clients can set up communication with SIP clients. So far there are a number of issues with such communication. One aspect of SIP is that is was designed to operate on, in practice, managed networks. In other words, the design of SIP assumes that it is always possible to discover the routing information needed to route messages to their respective end receivers. The Internet today often does not allow this due to the presence of private networks, which often implies the user of NATs, Network Address Translators, and firewalls.
In the prior art, solutions have been developed to allow clients of the web domain and SIP domain to connect, but these are complicated, intricate and delicate.